Final Leap
by Twiki99
Summary: Sam is finally home but things have changed. Sam is surprised at what he finds.


Title: Final Leap  
Author: Twiki99  
Date Posted:  
Rating: K  
Codes: Sam Beckett  
Archive: Here anywhere else, Please ask first  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but thank Don Bellisario for creating Quantum Leap. _ I am not making a dime on this. I am doing this and other stories for purely mine and others enjoyment._

_Chapter 1_

_Sam was floating in a gray mist. He could see light, but nothing else. He knew it was a place he came between leaps but he didn't know how he got there. During the time he was there, he only knew he was at peace. He relaxed and let out a sigh. He knew this was a sort of reprise and maybe even a reward for him. He wasn't sure if he was on a bed or just floating in mid air but he knew somehow he was safe. He closed his eyes and just settled into the sensation and soon was asleep._

_He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but he was suddenly aware of a presence with him. He opened his eyes, but no one was with him. He still felt the presence but could not see it._

_"Is someone there?"_

_He found he could not turn his head very far as it felt like he was restrained. He had never felt that way before and he began to panic. He tried to move his hands and legs, but found he couldn't. As he struggled to move his limbs, suddenly he heard a voice._

_"Dr Samuel Beckett."_

_Sam stop struggling and listened to that voice. It was soft and reassuring. He knew he'd heard it before, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it._

_"Who are you?"_

_He heard a soft chuckle. It was a sound like music_

_"That does not matter, but it's time to discuss you're future."_

_Sam was startled. He was sure he'd heard that voice before...but where?_

_"What about my future?"_

_He asked There was silence for a moment and then the voice continued._

_"You have been putting right what once went wrong for many years now. What is it that you want?"_

_Tears came to Sam's eyes as he thought of his leaps. He was tired of it and wanted to go home. He looked at the light he now saw and said quietly_

_"I want to go home. I want my life back."_

_"Do you now believe that you control you're own destiny?"_

_Sam was startled by that question. Someone, a long time ago had asked him that same question. Had it be Al? He couldn't remember. Did he? Did he really believe that? Finally he said_

_"I...I do believe."_

_Sam succumbed to the tears as they fell freely from his eyes. He did want to go home. He did want his life back. Again there was silence and Sam thought that his request would not be fulfilled. A deep profound sadness came over him and he felt a deep depression. Then he again hear the voice who said_

_"Dr Samuel Beckett, because you now believe that you control your destiny and because of your kind heart and giving nature, you may go home."_

_Sam's heart swelled and he said_

_"I can go home?"_

_And as he began to tingle and the blue aura began to take him, he heard the voice say_

_"God bless Sam."_

_And he knew where he had heard that voice before._

_Al was walking towards the control room when he heard Ziggy's voice _

_"Admiral Calavicci?"_

_Al never broke stride as he said _

_"What is it Ziggy."_

_"I think you need to go to the waiting room. Someone is coming through."_

_Al stopped as he said_

_"Someone is leaping in? How is that possible?"_

_Since Sam's last leap, they had lost him and his body had disappeared from the waiting room. They had frantically looked for Sam, but never found him again. That had been a year ago and everyone but Al and Ziggy had given up to ever finding Sam again. Even Donna had given up hope of seeing her husband again._

_Al was now sprinting down the hall on his way to the waiting room_

_"Tell Verbena to meet me there."_

_"Already done Admiral, she is waiting for you."_

_Al turned the corner and Verbena was waiting by the door._

_"Al, whats going on?"_

_"Ziggy says someone is leaping in."_

_"But Sam's body isn't here. How can someone leap in unless..."_

_She trailed off and at that moment, a shimmering form began to materialize. Al and Verbena watched as the body formed. As it settled into it's form, Verbena took a sharp breath and Al couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. It was Sam...or at least Sam's body. The eyes were closed, but then they opened and looked around. At first they just looked around and then as they fell on Al, the eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face and he said_

_"Al, I'm home...I'm finally home."_

_He sighed heavily and then drifted off to sleep._

_TBC _


End file.
